Different but alike
by Nifet
Summary: Comparison of Darth Vader and ObiWan Kenobi


**Такие разные и одинаковые**

Стальная палуба боевого корабля глухо лязгает под увесистой поступью черных сапог. Клац, клац. Перепуганное эхо мечется в ночной тишине. Корабль спит, погруженный в полумрак. Приглушенный свет, застывшие на постах солдаты. Мертвая тишина.

Мертвая.

И только он живой – живой ли? Клац, клац. Шаги. Их можно остановить, их можно ускорить. Можно бежать, но нельзя убежать. Нельзя сбежать от себя.

Неприметное движение сбоку. Призрачная тень мелькнула и растворилась во мраке. Вот опять. Он не боится – здесь боятся только его. Резкий разворот. Кто здесь? Никого, только тень – его собственное отражение в начищенной до зеркального блеска стене. Черное отражение черного Лорда.

А ведь когда-то это было совсем другое отражение. Тогда, в маленьком зеркальце в бедной оправе, которое Шми всегда держала на комоде в их жалкой хибаре. Дома. Там было тепло. Нет, не от солнц Татуина, там было тепло от любви. От любви матери к сыну. От любви сына к матери.

А теперь там только камни. Руины.

Черная маска, черный плащ – вот теперь его отражение. Но отражение слепо, оно не видит сути. Оно лживо. Или нет? Есть ли еще человек где-то под этой маской, существует ли еще тот Анакин? Или он исчез навек? Умер, чтобы никогда не возродиться. Где тот мальчик, что мечтал быть сильным?

Черная перчатка сжалась в кулак. Он посмотрел на свою руку. Эта рука могла шутя лишить жизни, эта рука повелевала галактикой. Но она была ненастоящей. Не плоть и кровь, только горсть проводов. Захотелось впиться зубами в эти провода, вырвать их прочь! Но нет. Он разжал руку.

Когда он отнимает жизнь, кажется, будто это рука приносит смерть, всем вокруг так кажется. Но он знает, что рука лишь проводник, только видимый символ той мощи, которой он владеет, той силы, что внушает суеверный страх. Так же и он всего лишь рука Силы, всего лишь ее проводник. Просто ему дано гораздо больше сил, чем всем остальным. Вот только никто его не спрашивал, хочет ли он иметь эту силу.

Да, теперь в его руках все. Но есть ли у него что-нибудь? Есть ли кто-нибудь, кто подарит ему тепло? Или есть только холодный металл костюма?

И никого больше нет. И уже не будет. Никогда.

Потому что он один.

Избранный.

Дарт Вейдер сделал шаг вперед, потом еще. Он будет идти. Слезы могли бы помочь, но слез больше нет. Как нет никого. И нет даже его самого.

Есть только одиночество…

… Есть только одиночество. Абсолютное и беспросветное, гнетущее, хмурое, как тучи перед грозой. Но ведь здесь не бывает гроз, никогда. Нет, на Татуине не может быть гроз, только песчаные бури. Здесь нет дождя, есть только песок. Песок, заменяющий воду – но он не в состоянии ее заменить. Также и жизнь здесь не может заменить жизни. Настоящей.

Тяжкий сон, ночной кошмар, после которого нельзя проснуться, можно только умереть. Умереть… Последовать за ними, за всеми, кто ушел раньше. Последовать за ними в Силу и перестать думать, перестать существовать. Просто не быть.

Мозолистые руки покрыты морщинами. Время неумолимо. Время и пески. Ему не так много лет, но он уже старик. Просто усталый старик. Немощный телом и усталый духом бывший джедай.

Дух, может ли он вынести еще одну чужую смерть? Слишком много смертей – и он чувствовал их все. Одна за другой они вспарывали Силу агонией, обрывая жизни как тонкие серебряные нити, и тихий стон раздавался в его душе. Каждый раз.

А он просто сидел. Сидел и ждал. Он и сейчас ждет. Самое трудное ждать. И эта доля досталась ему. Стоять в стороне и ждать.

Иногда ожидание становилось невыносимым, и он почти сходил с ума. Местные считают его сумасшедшим. Губы раздвинулись в безрадостной усмешке. Может, он и есть сумасшедший? Может, он просто придумал все это? Придумал, чтобы скрасить один из тех черных дней, когда кто-то еще отправлялся в путешествие, из которого не возвращаются. Кто-то из друзей.

Всю жизнь учился он чувствовать Силу, ощущать ее биение, ее жизнь. Но когда она рвалась, как струны на ударенной в сердцах гитаре, когда неслышимые вопли проникали в самое сердце, отдаваясь там на миг ни с чем не сравнимой болью, чтобы потом утихнуть навек, тогда он проклинал все.

Да, он проклинал Силу. Он проклинал джедаев, которые научили его видеть Силу, чувствовать ее, касаться. Он проклинал их всех: и тех, что ушли, и тех, что остались. И вот теперь не осталось ни одного.

Нет, один остался. Тот. Тот, кто был светом, а стал тьмой. Тот, кто не смог справиться с даром, которым Сила так щедро его наделила.

Или это он, Оби-Ван, не смог справиться?

Седая голова опустилась. Что теперь об этом думать? Прошлого не вернешь, будущее в тумане. Настоящее – песок. Только песок и ничего больше.

Внезапно он поднял голову, как будто прислушиваясь. Там, в Силе что-то происходило. И он знал что именно. Люк. Что-то случилось с ним, ему нужна помощь.

Старый джедай устало поднялся на ноги. Он должен пойти помочь. Почему? Потому, что надежда умирает последней. А он будет предпоследним.

Надежда. Надежда пряталась где-то там, в пыльной дали безграничных песков, вызревая, ожидая своего часа. Как молодой росток. И он, старый отшельник – садовник, который обязан взрастить цветок, защитить его до поры до времени. Он обязан.

Это его долг…

… Долг. Почти всегда у него был долг. Сначала перед джедаями, теперь перед Империей. И перед императором. Долг это все, что осталось. Больше уже нет ничего: ни желаний, ни надежды.

Когда-то у него была жизнь. Так давно, что она кажется прекрасным полузабытым сном. И в той жизни было все. Ну или почти все. Там тоже был долг, но там не было пустоты. Там была Она. Ангел, спустившийся на землю. Королева, представшая перед маленьким рабом в ореоле своей красоты. Сначала она была с ним в чарующих снах, потом сон превратился в явь.

А теперь ее больше нет. И того мальчика, что грезил по ночам, тоже нет. Иногда ему кажется, что стоит только оглянуться, повернуться достаточно быстро, и он увидит его, того мальчика. Но нет, это просто очередное отражение в мириадах зеркал памяти. Тот мальчик спит беспробудным сном – как хочется верить, что он просто спит. Потому, что тот, кто спит, может однажды проснуться.

Но он не проснется, потому что остался только холод. Тот мальчик не любил холод.

Ему же теперь все равно. Все равно, жарко вокруг или холодно. Дует ли ветер, падает ли снег. В этом костюме нет холода, есть только пустота. Когда-то он хотел, чтобы было лучше. Всем. Он поставил на карту все. И проиграл все.

Или выиграл?

Если так, то кому нужна такая победа, когда остаются всего лишь угли пылающих чувств? Пепелище вокруг него и пепелище в душе. Когда-то там бушевал огонь, теперь же… Теперь есть только холод пустоты и память.

Воспоминания – его единственная драгоценность. У него могут быть миллиарды кредитов, но они ничего не стоят. По-настоящему дороги только воспоминания, и он будет утешаться ими, проигрывать их снова и снова, чтобы не случилось самое страшное – чтобы не пришло забвение. Чтобы ее смех оставался с ним, пусть даже только эхо.

Воспоминания, вот все, что у него осталось…

Воспоминания… Горькие и радостные, полные безудержного ликования и самого глубокого отчаяния. Они сопровождают его везде. Они это боль и они это радость. Они – то единственное настоящее, что еще существует. В них можно погрузиться, их можно смаковать. Они нежны, как переливы шелка, и остры, как кинжал. Они могут жечь и исцелять.

Воспоминания только его. Они принадлежат ему так же, как и он принадлежит им. Теперь одни воспоминания наполняют его одинокое существование. Они приносят прохладу в жару и тепло в холодную ночь. Прошлое реальнее настоящего. Будущего уже нет.

Остается только память. Память о поражениях и победах. Память о дорогих сердцу и даже о врагах. Это все память.

В этом нет смысла, но он его больше не ищет. У него есть свое предназначение – защищать маленький росток надежды, пока еще маленький. И он это предназначение выполнит. Но это все. Больше от него ничего не требуется и больше ему ничего не дано.

Только воспоминания. И сны.

Сон восстанавливает силы, но также он приносит с собой иную реальность, другой мир. И в той, другой реальности все совсем иначе.

Он ложится и закрывает глаза, свет не должен мешать. И вот они приходят. Сны окружают его, принося передышку перед следующим серым – нет, желтым – будничным днем, таким схожим с чередой других дней.

И в этих снах он стоит на траве. Стоит босиком на изумрудной сочной траве около ледяного чистого ручья. И рядом с ним стоит тот, кого все винят. Все кроме него. Он не винит его, потому что знает…

Но в этом месте нет никакой вины. Здесь есть только мягкий солнечный свет, кристальная прохлада воды и тепло прощения.

И они стоят рядом…

… Они стоят рядом, и пустоте здесь места нет.


End file.
